El Orgullo de Piltóver
by Agadia
Summary: Vi, agente de policía, junto a su compañera Caitlyn, oficial de policía, desentrañará los misterios que Piltóver alberga: el misterioso caso de C, la nueva criminal de pelo azul, Jinx... Ambas lucharán codo con codo al frente para que su ciudad vuelva a ser lo que una vez fue: La Ciudad del Progreso.
1. Estoy dentro

Perseguida por los agentes de Piltóver. Já, sin la sheriff de las que todos hablan no van a hacer nada. De aquí a un par de calles me habrán perdido de vista, solo tengo que girar aquí y… ¡Oh, mierda, está todo lleno de esos cerdos! Tendré que girar a la siguiente, si lo hiciese a la segunda me metería directamente en la comisaría.

Da igual. No me van a pillar, llevo desde que soy una mocosa delinquiendo y nunca lo han hecho. Quizás les parezca torpe y lenta por mis grandes guanteletes hex-tech, pero solo son eso, apariencias. Voy armada, cualquiera que se meta delante de mí puede recibir un puñetazo y una cita para el médico, necesitará hacerse una radiografía por las múltiples rupturas que le voy a causar. Gentuza a mí…

¿He dicho ya "¡Mierda!"? Otra vez, acorralada, pero esta vez contra el muro. He dejado de correr, tengo dos opciones: romper el muro y seguir huyendo o enfrentarme a ellos, aunque esto último rompería mi promesa de solo dañar a criminales o a cualquiera que me haga daño, pero estos aún no me han intentado ni poner la zancadilla. Qué más da, un muro más, un muro menos. Solo tengo que cargar contra él, los ladrillos saltan hechos añicos y Vi tiene un nuevo camino por el que pasar…

Quizás no tenga un nuevo camino por el que pasar, acabo de hacerle una puerta trasera a comisaría y puedo ver a la famosa sheriff delante de mí, mirándome con una cara entre sorpresa y enfado. Aún no es tarde para volver atrás y seguir con mi otro plan…

Retiro lo dicho, es tarde para volver atrás. Al dar un pequeño paso, retrocediendo, he sentido el cañón de una de las armas de esos tíos contra mi cabeza y entre mi cabello rosa fucsia. Es la primera vez que me van a detener, es emocionante, en parte. Ojalá hubiera podido saborear esto en algún otro momento de mi vida, pero… qué más da… Ahora toca sacar mi mejor sonrisa burlona, a los polis los mosquea a más no poder y esas caras son tan divertidas que debo hacerlo.

Ahí está, la sheriff se levanta borrando los rastros de sorpresa de su rostro para acabar de enfadarse. Mi mirada cae al suelo pero por una razón: observar a mi nueva rival. Lleva botas, le tapan la mitad de esas infinitas piernas que tiene. Ah, no, no son infinitas, ya puedo ver el filo de su vestido morado. Creo que tiene la relación perfecta pecho-cintura-cadera… Mi sonrisa se ha ladeado, no estoy en lo que estoy. En fin, vamos a por un poco de contacto visual. Miro esos ojos claros, casi tanto como los míos, puedo ver la manera en la frunce el ceño, sintiendo cómo mi sonrisa crece.

Va a hablar, al menos a abierto la boca. ¿No dice nada? Creo que se ha dado cuenta de algo, lo peor es que no sé de qué. Ha dejado de mirarme a los ojos, pero su mirada aún sigue en alguna parte de mi cara. Su rostro ya no expresa tanto enfado como antes, parece que la sorpresa ha vuelto a él.

—Vi…

Acaba de pronunciar mi nombre y nada más. ¿Tan alto ha llegado mi fama como la delincuente que roba a otros delincuentes? Creía que no, pero al parecer he conseguido algo más aparte de comida, dinero y algo de tecnología hex-tech.

— ¿Qué? —Frunzo el ceño, borrando aquella sonrisa para arrugar mi nariz, mirando de forma intensa a la morena.

—Eres Vi, ¿cierto?

Asiento, sin responder a su pregunta porque parecía más una afirmación. Su cara se relaja, como si se encontrase cómoda conmigo, la persona que acaba de destrozarle la pared de su despacho.

—He oído de ti, Vi. Al parecer te tomas la justicia por tu propia mano y, bueno, podríamos llegar a un asunto respecto a eso y a tu detención —revela sus intenciones, aunque más bien las deja en el aire, queriendo que las atrape.

— ¿Qué quieres, oficial? ¿Información? Pues va a ser difícil, porque deberías saber que trabajo sola —inquiero, con un tono un tanto agresivo.

—Llámame Caitlyn. Y sí, conozco tu… trabajo. Por eso te propongo una cosa, ¿me vas a escuchar? —pregunta en un tono serio, tanto como su cara, pero yo sabía que sé que se está divirtiendo.

—Pff… ¿Qué quieres, Caitlyn? —Bufo y remarco su nombre en un tono más fuerte, mostrando mi desagrado. No me hace gracia estar aquí.

La mujer les hace un gesto con la cabeza a los agentes que estaban detrás de mí y casi automáticamente, apartan sus cuerpos y armas de mí. Es como si me quisiera dejar libre, es algo que aún no llego a comprender. Al fin me tiene, después de haber sido tan perseguida, ¿por qué ahora haría esto?

—Únete a nosotros, únete al cuerpo de policía de Piltóver. Si lo haces, no te detendré y olvidaré todo tu historial delictivo…

Mi cara debe de ser un poema, he conseguido arrancarle una leve risa a Caitlyn. Sacudo la cabeza y alzo una ceja, confusa por la clara proposición. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo como policía? Aun así, era una proposición bastante llamativa, demasiado buena era para ser cierto, pero de todas formas si no acepto, acabaría detenida.

—Te recuerdo que podrás seguir haciendo lo que haces, perseguir y quitar a los criminales del medio. Eso sí, siempre bajo mis órdenes –añade la sheriff, viendo que tardo en dar una respuesta.

—Sí. Me quedo aquí. —Me encojo de hombros, como si lo hiciese a regañadientes. En realidad, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que más me gusta y además, tener un sueldo asegurado cada mes.

Caitlyn vuelve a hacer otro gesto, pero esta vez con las manos, echando a los agentes de su despacho. ¿Acaso quiere hablar más conmigo o me está echando a mí también? No lo sé, por eso me quedo.

—Entonces… ¿ahora somos compañeras?

La morena niega con la cabeza, apoyando las manos en su escritorio y teniendo el cuerpo algo más inclinado, con una muy leve sonrisa en su cara. Quizás solo sea seria a veces, o quiere ganarme. Nadie entiende a esta gente, menos la voy a entender yo…

—Algo así, ahora tengo que pensar en cómo arreglar la pared que has destrozado. Empiezas mañana por la mañana, tengo que ponerte al día… —Definitivamente, me está echando, al menos es educada.

—Yo no he destrozado nada, en teoría ya lo has olvidado —replico, no era un tono serio pero tampoco en broma. Quizás ella lo note un poco borde, pero ya se acostumbrará.

Caitlyn frunce el ceño y yo me despido con mi gran mano mecánica, a la vez que salgo por la pared que había desmoronado antes. No cruzamos ni una palabra y en unos segundos, ya habrá dejado de verme.


	2. Presa

Suspiro. Miro al techo. Aún no me lo creo… Es decir, hace dos días, por la mañana, estaba desmantelando un aparato hex-tech cuando los policías empezaron a perseguirme y ahora soy policía. Caitlyn ya me ha explicado lo que tengo que saber, me ha puesto a prueba físicamente y solo puedo decir que soy la mejor estudiante que ha tenido.

Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, con suerte no será otro día encerrada en comisaría, aprendiendo más cosas que pronto olvidaré. Lo único que me falta son mis guanteletes hex-tech, así que me levanto y voy a la mesa dónde están. Anoche los estuve poniendo a punto. Meto la mano y parte del brazo en uno, ayudándome con la mano libre. Bien, pues la que estaba libre es ahora la que meto en el otro guantelete, aunque esta siempre se me hace más complicada. Hora de trabajar…

Acabo de llegar a comisaría, todo está como siempre: demasiado ordenado. Lo primero que hago es entrar al despacho de Cait, y ahí está con su papeleo. Entro haciendo ruido, ella pega un sobresalto y me siento enfrente, sin saludar.

— ¿Qué va a ser hoy? ¿Repetir los derechos que tienen al ser detenidos?

Caitlyn rueda los ojos y suspira, tiene que tener demasiada paciencia para aguantarme durante la mayor parte del día y desde tan temprano.

—Buenos días, Vi… Hoy es tu día de suerte. —Adelanta el cuerpo el cuerpo hacia mí a la vez que apoya los codos en la mesa y juguetea con sus dedos, esbozando una sonrisa—. Nos vamos de patrulla.

—Ya era hora… —digo sin demasiada ilusión, aunque en el fondo me gustase la idea.

—Vamos, antes de que se nos haga más tarde —ordena, aunque teniendo un cierto tono que indicaba, incluso, emoción. Se levanta de un salto y se coloca su vestido, luego el sombrero. Agarra su rifle y se lo echa al hombro, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su cara.

Prefiero no responder, no tengo nada que decir, así que me levanto y soy la primera en encaminarme hacia la salida de la comisaría. Y esta vez, hacia la salida tradicional, porque el atajo que el hice a Caitlyn ya estaba tapado, aunque todavía sin pintar y aún menos, decorar. Seguro que tenía la pared llena de cachivaches suyos… Al fin y al cabo le habré hecho un favor.

Ya con la mano en la puerta, sujetándola para salir yo misma, Caitlyn llama mi atención. Me giro sin apartar mi grande mano, pero mirando a la morena, que dice:

—Ya tenemos tu uniforme de agente, si quieres ponértelo ahora…

No sé si quiere que me lo ponga ya, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de desmontar todo lo que llevo encima, así que hoy lo voy a dejar pasar. Espero que ella también y eso no fuese una orden. Niego con la cabeza y salgo fuera del edificio, sujetándole la puerta para que pase, dejando que sea ella la que camine por delante de mí para poder seguirla.

— ¿Y dónde vamos? —pregunto a los pocos segundos de empezar a caminar. La sheriff suelta una risotada, que a mí al menos me ha sonado muy dulce.

— ¿Por qué crees que esto se llama patrullar? Vamos a todos sitios pero a ninguno en concreto. –Sonríe tras decir aquello. Yo acababa de alcanzarla, por eso pude ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

Espera. Vi, ¿en qué narices están pensando? Bah, da igual… La chica es mona, no lo voy a negar, pero se supone que es mi jefa. Aunque me sé yo de alguien que se va a pasar sus órdenes por dónde mejor estoy cubierta.

—Vale, vale… Ya lo pillo. Vamos por ahí sin hacer nada y si podemos hacer algo, lo hacemos. ¿No? —Frunzo el ceño, mirando a Caitlyn. Enseguida asiente.

Hace ya una hora desde que salimos, apenas hemos cruzado unas palabras más y me estoy muriendo de hambre y aburrimiento. Creía que esto de ser poli era más divertido, al menos los que me han perseguido a lo largo de mi vida le ponían emoción al asunto.

Caitlyn me saca de mis pensamientos, dándome un tirón en el brazo, por encima de uno de mis guanteletes hex-tech. ¿Qué pasará? Miro hacia ella, ya ha salido corriendo. Sin entenderlo, echo a correr detrás suya, para no perderla de vista. Ya sé lo que pasa, está siguiendo a un tío que no tiene muy buenas pintas. Llegamos a una bifurcación de la calle y Caitlyn, lo sigue, pero antes de desaparecer por dicha calle me hace unas señas para que corra por la de arriba y así, pillarlo por delante y por detrás. Corro por aquella calle, más estrecha que por la que íbamos antes. Pero no importa, me he pasado la vida esquivando gente en callejones, aún puedo hacerlo. Voy tan rápido como puedo, tengo que llegar antes que aquel tío y la jefa. Lo voy a sorprender y a ella, también.

Creo que ya voy por delante, al próximo callejón que una ambas calles es al que me voy a lanzar. Eso hago y cuando veo al malhechor unos metros delante de mí, preparo mis guantes para agarrarlo según salto encima de él. Lo tengo. Aunque creo que me he pasado con la fuerza, está entre mi "mano" y la pared, pero esta última está agrietada por culpa del impacto. Miro a Caitlyn, esperando alguna especie de aprobación o visto bueno. Se ha quedado cruzada de brazos.

Tras unos segundos de miradas, comprendo lo que pasa. Debo arrestarlo. De una manera torpe, le pongo las esposas con el guantelete aún puesto. Ahora viene el "discurso" que tengo que soltarle. Allá voy…

—Emh… queda arrestado. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio… porque… ¡Porque todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra! —digo, aunque algo dudosa. Miro a Caitlyn, esperando de nuevo un visto bueno. Su mirada me dice que continúe— Tiene derecho a un abogado y si no tiene uno… pues… se le proporcionará uno. Eso.

—Pues ya podemos irnos… En cuanto vengan a recogerlo, claro. —Caitlyn sonríe satisfecha, ¿entonces lo he hecho bien?

Caitlyn hace una llamada, en un rato no muy largo, alguien viene a recoger al hombre que acabamos de capturar. Nosotras dos, volvemos a pie hacia la comisaría. Y siempre que se camina, hay tiempo para hablar. Esta vez soy yo la que empieza a hablar, algo raro en mí. Ya ves… Yo haciendo amigos… já…

—Entonces, Cait… ¿Soy un buen fichaje? —digo en un tono que demostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de mí misma, de mi primera captura como policía.

—Sí, sí… —dice la sheriff entre risas. Cuando la conocí parecía más seria. Aun así, me gusta.

—No, en serio, creo que he estado bien. —Miro hacia la morena, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Claro que has estado bien, pero porque te mandé ir por aquella calle… —dice Caitlyn, probablemente para picarme. Tiene una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, mirándome mientras camina.

—Sí, ¿y quién fue la que corrió por ella?

Al estar bromeando, todo lo de después son risas. Llegamos a comisaría y tras hacer todo el papeleo y el trámite, o mejor dicho, después de que Caitlyn hiciese todo el proceso y yo observase, ambas nos fuimos a casa. Cada una a la suya.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ser policía.


	3. Ego

De nuevo, otro día más en el que hay que trabajar. Desde que atrapé a aquel tipo no he vuelto a tener más acción, aunque así he tenido más tiempo de hablar con la sheriff. Aunque solo hayan sido tonterías, han sido lo suficientemente entretenidas para hacerme olvidar que estaba trabajando. Además, ¿a quién no le gusta escuchar una voz madura, femenina, firme y sexy? Pf, al menos a mí me encanta.

Al fin, llego a comisaría. Abro la puerta y la cierro de tras de mí, sin hacer demasiado ruido. Puedo oler los cupcakes recién horneados de Caitlyn y también, oigo dos voces discutir. Una es femenina y otra, masculina. Solo puedo reconocer la primera, que pertenece a Caitlyn. ¿Pero de quién es la segunda? Si no me gustase interrumpir, ahora mismo no estaría entrando en el despacho de Caitlyn. La voz masculina pertenece a un hombre, alto y de pelo oscuro. Si me fuese ese rollo, podría decir hasta que es atractivo. Pero como no es el caso…

— ¡Vi! ¿¡No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar!? —Frunzo el ceño y antes de poder yo articular una sola palabra, Caitlyn sigue hablando— Lo siento… Vi, este es Jayce. Ayuda a mantener la ley y el orden… normalmente.

El tal Jayce se acerca a mí. Tiene esa sonrisa típica de los embaucadores, de los que se acuestan hoy con una mujer y mañana, con su hermana. Aunque espero que este lo haga con hombres y sus hermanos, me asquea la imagen de ver a este y Caitlyn… Espera, ¿qué? Eso no es de mi incumbencia, ni que me importase alguno de estos dos… Pfs…

—Sí, ya veo… Por si no has oído el grito de Caitlyn, yo soy Vi y tengo trabajo que hacer. Vamos, Caitlyn, tenemos patrulla —digo con algo de impaciencia y con poca simpatía hacia el hombre, quitándome de enfrente del hombre para acercarme a mi compañera.

—Ya… —hace una pequeña pausa tras hacer eso. En respuesta, alzo una ceja— Me temo que hoy no vamos juntas, tengo que hablar sobre unas cosas con Jayce. Pero no te preocupes, me ocuparé yo luego de todo el papeleo y podrás irte temprano a casa. —Sonríe mostrándose simpática, como si me hiciese un gran favor.

Me daba igual hacer el papeleo o no, pero tenía ganas de salir a patrullar con ella. Aunque sea extraño, me gusta oírla hablar. Pero ahora no, porque está hablando para quedarse sola con el grandullón. Así que, ruedo los ojos y me doy la vuelta para salir por dónde he salido. Alzo la manaza, flexionando el codo, a modo de despedida. Entré sin hacer ruido, pero ahora voy a dar un portazo. ¡Y OJALÁ SE LE CAIGAN LOS ADORNOS AL SUELO!

Caminé todo el día, enfadada y pensando en si eran celos. ¿Pero por qué iba a tener celos, si solo era mi compañera? Fuese lo fuese, ya va siendo la hora de acabar mi turno. Solo puse unas cuantas multas. Entro a la comisaría y pongo la libreta encima de la mesa de Caitlyn. Si quería papeleo, ahí tiene para tramitar un rato. Salgo de comisaría, pero hoy no voy a casa. Prefiero ir y buscar algún bar, para tomarme un par de tragos y dejar de pensar en mis supuestos celos. O quizás tomarme más de un par de tragos y despertar con resaca.

Tras unos cuantos minutos andando, al fin encuentro un bar. No es caro, no es pijo, parece que escupen en el suelo. Es perfecto para mí. Entro en él, observando a los tipos duros que hay por allí. Es gracioso, muchos tipos así querían hacerme todo tipo de virguerías hace unos años y siempre se las hacía yo a ellos. Qué fácil era robarles a estos grandullones siendo tú una enana. Probablemente, aún podría desplumarlos y con mi metro ochenta. Pensando en esto, me siento en un taburete. Le pido al camarero una jarra de cerveza y mientras me la trae y demás, empiezo a quitarme las manazas. Las dejo a mi lado, donde a nadie le molesten. Y si les molesta, me da igual. El camarero me trae mi jarra, yo le doy un buen trago y lamo la espuma que me ha quedado sobre los labios. Él, al verme mala cara, dice:

— ¿Qué, un mal día en el trabajo?

—No es eso, son otras cosas. Tonterías —digo sin mucho ánimo. No me apetece hablar del tema.

Pasan los minutos y yo sigo bebiendo, cambiando de bebida cuando la anterior se me acaba. Hablábamos de temas triviales hasta que estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para abrirme. Pero no de piernas, sino emocionalmente. Vuelve a salir el tema de antes y el hombre, curioso, vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Problemas con el marido?

—No, no, qué va… —digo con una sonrisa en la boca a la vez que niego con la cabeza—. Aunque sí tiene que ver con una persona. Bueno, con dos personas.

— ¿Una infidelidad? —vuelve a preguntar el hombre. Parece que le gusta cotillear la vida de la gente. Pero qué más da, acabaré diciéndoselo cuando esté todavía más borracha.

—Vale, tú ganas. Nadie me ha sido infiel, y más les vale a mis futuras parejas si no quieren que les parta las piernas a sus… a sus… joder —digo al no acordarme de la palabra. He tenido pocas parejas formales. Creo que ninguna, así no me ponían los cuernos.

—Supongo que quieres decir amantes, ¿no? —dice entre risas, se está divirtiendo.

—Sí, sí, eso… Odio que él hable con ella, y eso que lo acabo de conocer. Y ella es solo mi compañera, o jefa, o lo que sea. Qué asco me da…

—Eso son celos de toda la vida… —dice con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando de alguna manera animarme— Ah, y esta es la última que te pongo. No pienso arrastrarte fuera, con lo grande que eres.

Mi única respuesta es reírme a carcajadas. Ahora tengo la risa floja y el cabrón tiene razón. Tengo que ser capaz de poder andar para volver a casa. Así que me bebo lo que me queda en el vaso y saco el dinero que le debo. Me enciendo un cigarrillo y me pongo los guanteletes. Tuve que aprender a fumar sin manos. Si lo hago con guanteletes, acabo aplastando el cigarrillo y es algo que odio. Me despido del camarero con la mano y aunque me cuesta un poco, me pongo de pie y camino hacia la salida. Al menos no voy haciendo eses.

El camino hacia mi hogar desordenado hogar se hace tranquilo. El cigarro se consume y tiro la colilla al suelo, pisándola. Para mi sorpresa, al pasar por la puerta de un restaurante, me encuentro con Jayce y de su brazo cogida, Caitlyn. Los tres nos quedamos callados, mirándonos directamente, los unos a los otros.

—Conque una cita con el maromo este, ¿eh, Cait…? —digo, aunque sin saber por qué. Posiblemente el alcohol tenga la culpa.

—Claro, ahora iremos a mi apartamento. ¿Verdad, Caitlyn? —le pregunta, casi exigiéndole con la mirada que asintiese y le diese la razón.

—Ya, muy bien. Dudo que se te levante. Pero no por la culpa de Caitlyn, ella está bien buena… —digo, de nuevo, sin saber por qué. De verdad esto era lo que menos quería decir.

— ¡V-Vi! —replica la morena al oír aquello—. Has bebido… —Deduce al olerme, supongo—. Y no vamos a hacer nada de eso, estábamos hablando de…

Jayce le corta, para hablar él.

—El baile anual del cuerpo de policía. Este año, Caitlyn será mi pareja. Al fin una pareja a mi altura —dice con todo el ego que tiene, que precisamente parece ser mucho.

Yo miro mal a Jayce, casi con asco. Si lo hubiese sabido hasta se lo hubiese propuesto a Caitlyn con la excusa de que no tengo muchos amigos y amigas en el cuerpo. De hecho, ninguno. Caitlyn también mira a Jayce, frunciendo el ceño y entreabriendo la boca. Pero relaja el rostro, soltando un suspiro como si su acompañante no tuviese remedio.

—Ah, bien… Yo me voy a dormir. Y Cait, deberías hacer lo mismo. Te dejé un regalo en tu mesa para mañana —digo al principio un poco borde, aunque acabo hablando en un tono divertido.

Me despido de la "parejita" y sigo caminando hacia mi piso, deseosa de desnudarme en él y despertarme a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo cómo el sonido del despertador actúa en mi cabeza como un taladro.


	4. ¿Secretos?

Las seis de la mañana. Son las putas seis de la mañana. ¿Y cómo estoy yo? Al parecer, resacosa. Pero no puedo quedarme en casa como me gustaría, aunque si lo hiciese, acabaría bebiéndome media caja de cervezas. No me queda más remedio que levantarme junto a mi maravilloso dolor de cabeza, (sí, esto es sarcasmo), y desnudarme de camino a la ducha. Una vez allí, todo es mejor. Cierro los ojos y siento el agua caer primero sobre mi pelo y luego sobre mi piel, plagada de tatuajes. Las ideas y recuerdos que, recién levantada, tenía bloqueados, al fin se van despejando. Me acuerdo de haberme encontrado con Caitlyn, no me olvidaría de esa carita de apariencia tan dulce como un cupcake recién sacado del horno. Pero… creo que había alguien con él.

Ah, ya.

Jayce. Y mencionó algo de un baile, o una fiesta. A saber lo que ese egocéntrico flipado dijo. Solo le he visto abrir la boca un par de veces y ya me han dado ganas de partírsela. Aunque creo que si lo hiciese, a Caitlyn no le sentaría nada bien. Odio esto de ser legal y seguir las normas. Bueno, más o menos.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, me dio tiempo a lavarme tanto el pelo como el cuerpo. Ya estaba limpia y podía salir de la ducha. Eso hago, y me dirijo al armario a por una toalla. Aunque me quedo mirándome desnuda al espejo, preguntándome cosas como si la jefa se fijaría en esto, solo que ella no es como las demás personas con las que alguna vez estuve. Pero no debería pensarlo, así que saco todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y empiezo a secarme y vestirme. De nuevo, con el uniforme policial. Dejo el baño hecho una mierda y voy a por mis guanteletes Hextech. Me los pongo y salgo de casa, sin desayunar. Me había entretenido demasiado con estúpidas reflexiones en la ducha.

Llego a la comisaría y lo primero que hago es comprobar si Jayce está allí. Prefería evitarlo a partirle la cara. Por mí le partiría la cara, pero cierta morena se pondría como una fiera. Y las fieras solo las quiero en la cama. Al menos, hay algo bueno en todo esto. Jayce no está y Caitlyn sí, así que entro en su despacho como si nada. Ya nos llevábamos mejor y podía permitirme el lujo.

Buenos días, Vi. ¿La resaca te ha podido? —dijo Caitlyn de manera divertida antes de poder yo saludarla.

Eumh… Buenos días, Cait. ¿Y de qué resaca estás hablando? Yo no tengo de eso… —miento, apoyándome en su escritorio para poder mirarla más de cerca.

Oh, vamos, Vi. ¿Cómo que no? Anoche parecía que habías estado bebiendo.

Ah, sí, anoche… De eso te quería yo hablar —cambio de tema, repentinamente—. Ayer dijisteis algo de una fiesta, de que Jayce era tu pareja y no sé qué más tonterías. —Le quité importancia

Caitlyn se levanta de la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa, yo me giro y apoyo solo una parte de mis piernas en la mesa, dándole la espalda. Caitlyn se mueve hasta quedarse a mi lado y me sigue mirando de la misma forma. Frunzo el ceño, sin saber por qué se había puesto así tan de repente. Así que, hablo:

¿Qué?

¿Celosa? —dice Caitlyn, medio riendo

Já, sí… muchísimo… —digo en un tono sarcástico, quiero hacerle pensar que me da igual, aunque no me lo dé— Solo quería saber cuándo se celebraba la fiesta esa. Por ir, si dan comida y esas cosas —comento como si no me importase, indiferente.

Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —dice la morena entre risas, algo me dice que no me estaba creyendo del todo—. Te mandaré la invitación, Vi, no te preocupes…

Caitlyn me rodea el cuello con un brazo, de forma totalmente inesperada. No sé qué quiere, nunca fui muy lista para este tipo de cosas. Es decir, ¿quiere que la empotre? ¿O solo quiere un abrazo? Pf, como no sé, me quedo quieta, mirándola fijamente y con el ceño un poco fruncido. Me está confundiendo. Antes de poder preguntarle que qué hace, es ella la que habla, o más bien, susurra:

La verdad es que no quiero ir con Jayce, y…

Pues no vayas con él. —La corto, me ha salido de dentro.

Vi, es que… ya le he dicho que sí. Pero por favor, ven, ¿vale? Seguro que así lo pasamos bien. Aunque trata de usar la puerta principal, nada de armas —dice Caitlyn de una forma un tanto confidente. Solo estaba compartiendo un secreto conmigo, qué decepción.

Si me lo pides así…

Al acabar de hablar, muestro una pequeña sonrisa, centrándome en mirar la cara de la morena que ahora estaba tan cerca. No me estoy viendo, pero seguro que es más una sonrisa traviesa que dulce. De nuevo, Caitlyn hace algo sin esperármelo. Me acaricia la mejilla según se separa. Aunque, la verdad, no parece que lo haga de una forma romántica. O yo que sé, tampoco es que yo sea muy romántica.

Venga, Vi, no te quedes ahí y ve a trabajar —dice tan tranquila, volviendo hacia su escritorio.

No le contesto, no sé qué contestarle. Me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta de su despacho, saliendo de este y cerrándola a mi espalda. ¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí dentro? Ni yo misma lo sé, pero empiezo a pensar que igual a Caitlyn no le va el maromo del martillo.

¡Un punto para Vi! —digo, por error, en voz alta— Mierda.

Antes de que me siga mirando toda la comisaría entera, salgo de ella para empezar lo antes posible a patrullar. Hoy al menos tengo algo en lo que pensar, y seguro que me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo. Esto de las relaciones siempre me costó "procesarlo". Todo lo que queda de día y de semana es aburrido. Encima tendré que ir a comprar algo con lo que vestirme en la fiesta a la que irán la infeliz parejita. Hasta pensarlo es agotador…


End file.
